leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Leap
Robot Quigley.jpg Quigley ee.png Leap is a male frog who is the protagonist of the series. According to the R&S Little Leap, he is mentioned to be "Little Leap". His friends, better known as his brother and sister, are Lily and Tad. He is the oldest frog child of the frog kids. He wears a red vest with stars on his pockets (replaced with a red jacket with a star on it in 2003) blue jeans, and red sneakers and is 10 years old, marking the eldest of the frog children. The Letter Machine Rescue Team Mascot Cranky Bugs Tad’s Family Voice His voice was provided by Zachary 'Zac' Schuman in 1997-2001, Pamela Adlon Segall in 2002-2003, Cindy Robinson in 2003-2013 (the longest running Leap voice ever), and Alessandro Juliani (whose voice was the lowest, due to reimagined design) in 2014-present. About He's 10 years old. He's a boy - and yes, a frog. He is energetic, curious, and loves to invent anything. Call on him and he will invent anything you wish, (Kind of anyone else you know? Well... not Albert Einstein!) and there is no other wunderkind that can do it any other than him! He will also give you some advice: he likes his ABC's more than the numbers. Personality and Facts Leap is the smart and inventive frog and is the mascot of all LeapFrog products. His name appears as a frog. He is a funny but kind brother to Lily and Tad. Leap made an invention to pluck out Lily's tooth, in which it was loose in Lil's Loose Tooth. Leap celebrated his 8th birthday (8 was his exact age) and used new roller skates in The Birthday Hunt. In Counting on Leap, he once forgot an errand from Mrs. Frog, but did it quickly. He videotaped the recital, also at the end of the story. In A Bark in the Dark, he sticked with Lily to find out an eerie noise. Leap also made an alphabetic photo-book in Leap's Friends from A-Z. In The Day Leap Ate Olives, Leap refused to eat olives but then liked them. He grew a large rose in Mole's Huge Nose. In the Plus Writing Book Pre-Kindergarten Math, he carried many presents in the book. In addition, he has three of his favorite instruments. In Our Town Band, he tells the readers that his favorite instrument is the glockenspiel, but also, he likes the saxophone and the trumpet (in Fiesta in the House/Town). He has many of his good friends, Della, Casey, Dan, Tim, Parker and mostly, Edison. He was also found singing and dancing in the Learning Screen Karaoke. You will also find him driving a car in right handed side of the See & Learn Driver. In Leap's Big Day, Leap loses his favorite kite and tries many transportation devices to get it back. He knew all about dinosaurs with the help of Professor Quigley. Leap and the Lost Dinosaur LeapPad Game Letter Factory Leapster The Letter Factory Leapster The Talking Words Factory Leap was actually born in April 2, 1991; he is a Aries. His full name is Leap Rey Frog. He was Actually born in Brewster, Nebraska. And as of the 2015 series, He is 14. Amazing Word Explorers Tad's Journey Adventures Leapfrog movie 2: fantastic adventure Let's Go to School Numbers Ahoy! Code Word Caper The Number Factory Quote *"Hi! I'm Leap. Come on in and meet my family and friends!" (Leap into Learning) *"No, Tad. That's the new sound. Sh." (Code Word Caper) *"OK! We’re ready to go." (Lil's Loose Tooth) *"Right Lily. I'll talk to Tad later." (The Letter Factory) *"Well, what do you know!" (Lil's Loose Tooth) *"Um... smoke machine is probably... not the best idea." (The Letter Factory) *"Good one, Tad!" (The Talking Words Factory) *"OK - so - uh... we don't use the spotlight..." (The Letter Factory) *"That means Tad knows the Alphabet!" (The Letter Factory) *"Only 26, Tad. Besides, maybe you're too little to remember all of 'em. Why doncha just sit and watch?" (The Letter Factory) *"....Tad?" (The Math Circus) *"Not I the letter, but Dad told us to keep an eye on Tad!" (The Letter Factory) *"That's okay, Tad." (Learn To Read At The Storybook Factory) *"Okey-Dokey, artichokey!" (The Letter Factory) *his kite "Oh, no! It's flying away!" (Leap's Big Day) *"Hey! Where did my kite go?!" (Leap's Big Day) *"I think I found something in the garage!" (The Letter Factory & Math Circus) *"Shut the Door!" (Code Word Caper) *"Uh, Oh, and a bunch of other letters! Dad is almost done with the tour with Mr. Websley!" (The Letter Factory) *"Dad?" ( The Letter Factory) *"Okay, let's see. What rhymes with BIG?" (The Talking Words Factory) *"And now, I'm introducing the big man who will be leading this factory tour, Dad!" (The Letter Factory) *"I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to build more words! Professor Quigley's counting on us! There are words to build, dictionaries to fill, and we're the ones for the job!" (The Talking Words Factory) *"Oh, it's 6:00!" (The Letter Factory) Inspiration Many protagonists and heroes include David Brand, Mr. Fuzzypants and Tom Brand (Nine Lives), Big Bird, Cat in the Hat, Barney the Dinosaur, Tinky Winky (Teletubbies), Manny Garcia, Dusty, and Stretch (Handy Manny), The Helplers (Ask The StoryBots), Steve and Joe (Blue's Clues), Matt and Digit (Cyberchase), Dora the Explorer, Hector and Miguel Rivera (Coco), Red Monkey (Tinga Tinga Tales), Desi (Thunder Lizards), Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run), Mickey Mouse, Krtek the Mole (Zdenek Miler), Bear in the Big Blue House, Peanut Otter (PB&J Otter), Jimmy Neutron, Bob the Builder, Pinocchio, Winnie the Pooh, Moose A. Moose, Ooh and Aah, Leo (Little Einsteins), Oso and Paw Pilot (Special Agent Oso), Four, Six and Eight (Numberjacks), Mario and Luigi (Super Mario), Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story), Aiai (Super Monkey Ball), Olaf the Snowman, Henry and Cobby Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster), Oswald the Octopus, Franklin the Turtle, Luna (Let's Go Luna!), FROG (WordWorld), Plex and DJ Lance Rock (Yo Gabba Gabba), Parappa the Rapper, Sonic and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog), Orson (Garfield), Hercules (TUGS), Thomas, Percy and Edward (Thomas and Friends) and others. He inspired many idea-makers, teachers and protagonists from various kids' shows. Therefore, Leap is the Leapfrog King. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animal Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frogs Category:Amphibians Category:Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Okey-Dokey, artichokey! Category:Excuse Me! Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Fathers Category:Mm. Yum Category:Surprise!!!! Category:Banananaaaaa! Category:M-O-N-S-T-E-R, C-L-U-B-House Category:Leapster